Angels of the Sky
by Stormsshadows
Summary: WARNING: there is no DISCLAIMER because I do in fact own this book. No, it does not belong to Casandra Clare. ( this is not a fanfic ) Heralyn lost her boyfriend on a school trip to Hawaii. Or so she thought. Jason comes back unrecognizable and tries to save her from herself and others. Will he be able to save her? Will she find out? Or is their relationship a lost cause?
1. Flashbacks

Hera Lianne, the high school's "Punk" chick, sat in the back corner of the library, her Aqua blue hair draped over one shoulder, where she could never be seen. She hated the fact that everyone thought she was a punk. She had waist-long, straight hair, dyed a light, Aqua blue colour, she had a silver nose piercing, and tattoos covered her arms. A sign of her rebellion. She thought she was different, she had character, everyone else though she was a Punk or Gothic. She hated it.

The bell for the end of the day, at NYU, rang. She got up, flashed an arrogant smile at the librarian, Ms. Green, pushed the doors open and - stopped. There was a note on the floor, a letter per say. The letter was addressed to H. L., her initials. She picked the envelope up and put in in her back pocket.

Once at home, Hera sat in her living room, which was a warm shade of grey, and opened the letter. The words were all written in spidery, cursive, hand-writing, and instantly, she didn't know who wrote it, yet the writing was slightly, strangely, familiar. As she read the letter, her heart stopped: _This isn't real. They ask you questions. You break under pressure. You start on drugs. You find that you can't stop. Your life is bleeding a way, slowly, but you don't know __it. You think no __one cares, but still, _if no one cares about you, do you even exist at all? _You keep your head up high, like it doesn't bother you. The names, the pictures, the_ words._ you pretend you're all right, like no one notices. After all, they're just _words._ I read people, like you read a book. I know a_ broken_ person when I see one, Heralyn Rose Lianne. Stop pretending. Someday it will all make perfect sense, but for now, laugh at all confusion, smile through the tears, and keep reminding yourself:_ everything happens for a reason. _you may not know who wrote you this letter, but, you have my word, we've met. I can't tell you who I am yet, but, for now, this will do_: Seventh Grade- Your Savior- your speech. Hera squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself not to cry. Seventh grade, she remembered it broght as day, the worst day of her life. She remembered the words, the speech, the humiliation, the encouragement.

**(Exerpt, seventh grade)(Hera's POV)**

The leadership club comes into our class and asks for spirit day ideas. Lucy Chanel, the most popular girl in school, suggests Geek Day. God, I hate her. I have braces on my teeth and I have glasses on too. I'm not exactly pretty, but I could make a pass. I have long, dark brown, straight hair, and eyes the colour of the sky. My best friend, Janus Wreith, stand up on her desk. Is she offering an idea? No, why didn't she just raise her hand? Or even shout it out like most people do?

"I like that one," she says in a cheerful voice. I feel betrayed, did she just agreed with Lucy Chanel?! "I think that we should all give Hera some credit there, right? She doesn't even need to dress up." She smiled sweetly at me. Even though I just got back from suspension- for kicking the principal 'cause he called me a bitch- and despite the pain that shot through my broken leg when I got up, I walked over to Janus, and punched her in the nose. The whole class was shocked.

Tonight there is a party going on at Reggie Roberts place, one I am actually invited to. everyone was going, so I bought: why not?

At the party, the crowd is intimidating. About a half hour later, my boyfriend, Scott Millers, is on stage, completely sober, saying a speech. He told me he was going to say a few things, "of thanks" apparently. But once he got up there, he started to talk, about how we "slept together". I was disgusted, now finding about what rumours everyone has been talking about, I turned on my crutches and left the party, as quick as possible.

I'm about five feet from the gates, and suddenly a man is standing in front of me, blocking my way- not really a man, maybe three months- a year older than me. He has tumbling taven black hair and molten gold eyes. He is tall, his gold eyes burning intensely. When he doesn't say anything, I ask politely "excuse me, I'm trying to leave, do you mind moving so I can get past you?" He shakes his head.

"Come with me, I need to talk to you." His gold eyes pleaded with her

"I don't trust strangers," I swallow, this I bad, really bad. "I want to go home, please."

"Why, so you can cry, be weak? So you can let his words hurt you? So you can do something insane? Cut yourself, maybe? Even, kill yourself? I don't think so."I'm to surprised, by how straightforward he is, to move.

"fine. You got five minutes. Talk." My tone is final- well... As final as I can get it, with the terror I'm feeling right now.

"OK, first of all, why did you run out of there? You kicked the principal when he called you a bitch. You punched you "best friend" when she told the class that you were a geek and even looked the part. Why run and cry when your boyfriend says you "slept" together? Anyone who knows you... Knows you and cares about you, would ever- could ever- believe that. They would know you're not that shallow." Earlier his eyes were intense, but now they were filled with kindness.

"Maybe 'cause I'm done. Tired of trusting shallow, backstabbing, assholes with my life." I can't keep the bitterness out of my voice now. I have lost my calm. I throw my hands up in the air, exasperated "why am I telling you- you a _stranger-_ all of this?!"

"Maybe, 'cause you don't trust anyone?" He suggests helpfully, but it just angers me more.

"It was a rhetorical question! And that's just it, I trust _everyone_,_ 'give them all a chance', you know?" _My eyes sting as i choke on my words.

"you can't cry, or run, or show them you're weak, or that's what they'll believe. Or they never will see how you feel." Something about his words move me. shocked, I run for the second time tonight, this time, the opposite direction.

**(Jason's POV)**

I whatch as Heralyn runs back into the party, her blue hair blowing in the wind. She is beautiful. It is so frustrating that I can't tell her. But, if I want things to go back to normal- which I do- then I have to take this slowly. God, I hate the memories, myself, getting pulled under, seeing the tears on Heralyn's face, his girlfriend being tied up, unable to help. And now I hate the look in her eyes when she sees me; recognition , with out familiarity or was a vacation to Hawaii. Actually it was a school field trip. We were playing truth or dare with the college kids down by the beach. It was midnight when I got my turn. I was dared to go swimming in the ocean, so I thought: how hard can this be? Halfway out to the centre of the ocean, something caught at my leg. I thrashed against whatever it was that was restraining me, but it was useless. I was out of the water long enough to see that the college kids had my girlfriend, Heralyn Rose Lianne, tied up. Tears streaked her face. That was it, I had been pulled under again. The water started turning red as a bang went off. The person who was holding me was shot. I was pulled onto an island, where , for six months straight, my rescuers taught me to defend my self. Thats when I started my search.

**(hera's POV)**

i ran back to the party as fast as I could. No one is on stage, but everyone is still gathered there. I walk up the steps to the stage and cross to the microphone. No ones sees me. Then I began to speak:

excuse me! I don't want you to talk to me because you're "bored", I'm not here to entertain you. Don't come to me only when you need a "favor", I don't like being used. Anyone can make you smile, many can make you cry, but it takes one very special person to make you smile with tears in your eyes. Why haven't i experienced this? Maybe it's because I trust people too much? Because I give everyone a chance? What am I saying? "Maybe" is just an excuse, you can't have a maybe. It's alway either aw yes or a no, you can't run from your choices. You're going to have to decide sometime. Let your yes be Yes and your no be No. "Yes" it is because I trust people. "Yes" it is because I give everyone a chance. But you wanna know what angers me the most, more than not being able to trust the ones I love? Nobody being able to see when someone is broken in side. But worst of all, is my parents saying "sticks and stone may break your bones but word will never hurt you" because that saying is bullshit. Capital B-U-L-L-S-H-I-T. Words have the most power. Words control us. Words are cruel, they have the power to strip you down and leave you standing naked before the world, with all your secrets spilled. Every insult, more pain, every compliment, more smiles. We all wish that the good outweighed the bad, but that is a mere expression. In reality, the bad always outweighs the good. The bad always wins...-and it hurts. From my experience, for every compliment you get a day, you get two additional insults, at full impact. Everyone has scars, maybe not physical, but mental and emotional. Some of us have physical scars, some of those we've caused ourselves, as distractions. Ironic, physical pain in exchange for emotional or mental pain. But those of us who do that, above all else, should know this: it doesnt erase the pain, it creates more. But there is still a difference; some physical scars heal, fewer emotional ones do. But absolutely no mental ones do, because memories don't. If you cut your arms or harm yourself in anyway, the scars may heal, but the memories remain. The memories bring back pain. The memories of WHY bring back even more pain. Remember that, next time you pick on someone who is crying, they could easily be mourning a lost lover, parent, family member, friend even. Or when you pick on a girl with out hair, she is probably going through Chemo for cancer. Or the boy who is overweight and is probably dealing with with a deadly eating disorder and can die at any moment of the day. Remember this speech, cause it may be the last one you h ear.

**(End of excerpt, seventh grade)**

"Hera?" A girl with blonde hair was standing in front of her, in the small living room of the apartment they shared, snapping Heralyn out of her reverie.

"What? Sorry." She apologized

"what's that, can I see?" She asked, reaching for the paper in Hera's hands.

"No!" She snapped at her sister "sorry, Cindy, it's just...personal." She amended

"OK, just go to bed it's three in the morning. And _clearly_, you need sleep."

"What?! Did you just say...3:00 _AM?!" _She asked, snapping toattention like a military soldier on duty_._

Cindylaughed "Goodnight Hera." She got up and left.

Readers~

OK, so I don't know about this one. I think there was a lot of grammar mistakes, sorry, and I think it was kinda short, sorry. Let me know what you guys think. I know it wasn't great, but I'm expecting at least a few good reports in there. So... Recap: Jason is the man who stopped Heralyn at the party and the one who wrote the letter. Jason is Heralyn's Ex-boyfriend who "died" during the summer on their vacation to Hawaii, right Before grade seven. She was at a party with Jason and they played truth or dare, jason had to go swimming in the middle of the ocean at midnight, and Hera got tied up because the college kids had this planned. On his way out there, Jason got dragged under and was has asummed to be dead. Really what happened: Jason was pulled under and the guy who had hold of him was shot. It would be a hard experience for Hera if she found out Jason was alive and she had a different boyfriend, so he is taking it slow. When Hera moved from California to New York, he had to find her before he could tell her, which took years. Hera still doesnt recognize him, it's been a while, she wouldn't believe him. He has to get on her good side first.

will Jason be able to make the transition from stranger to at least friends? Or will he spill it all before the time is right?

im working on chapter TWO but I had major writers block tonight- more like writers run into a brick wall- and I couldn't write more than this. This is my first book, I have ever wrote.

if you were wondering why there is no DISCLAIMER, it is because I actually do own this book, the plot, and the characters

REVIEW!

~Storms&amp;Shadows


	2. Attack

**So sorry guys for the grammar/spelling mistakes. This is my first story, ever, and I'm writing it on a Mobile phone, don't judge, I don't own a computer. I edited the first chapter, now the Hawaiian school trip is added. I'm looking into beta, don't worry. **

**~Storms&amp;Shadows **

Hera was walking around New York, it was six o'clock AM. She was passing Taki's, the best restraint in New York, when she saw him. He had black hair and he was sitting on a bench, just outside Taki's. He looked up as she passed, and that's when it hit her. He had gold eyes. _Jason's eyes. _Her heart sped up and she hurried away quickly. She turned into an alley, to get off the road, but instantly regretted it. There were hands over he mouth and eyes, and restraining her arms. She tried screaming but it was no use. The hands over her mouth prevented any noise. That was it, she blacked out.

Jason was sitting on a bench, outside Taki's, when he saw a girl pass him. A girl with blue hair. _Hera_ he thought, longingly. They locked eyes, briefly, and for a moment he bought he saw a flash of recognition in Hera's eyes, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone. She picked up her pace and rounded the corner into an alley.

Jason was staring at where she disappeared around the corner when he heard a muffled scream. It came from the alley. He was on his feet and in the alley, in a matter of seconds.

In the alley, Jason saw a fire escape, going up the side of the building. On the fire escape, he saw, _oh god_, he saw three men, one was holding Hera, limp in his arms.

Jason didn't hesitate for a second, he was already climbing the fire escape, right behind the three men. As soon as he climbed onto the rooftop, he noticed three things: those men were gone; they had Hera; Scott Millers, her Ex-boyfriend, was the one carrying her.

Jason sunk to his knees and thought, _I've lost everything._

Hera woke up, staring at a roof. She jolted to a sitting position and felt a wave of dizziness wash over her.

When the dizziness was gone, Hera looked around. One thing was for certain, but it was an unwelcome thought: this was not New York. New York didn't have architecture like this: Corinthian columns, strong support at the bottoms, held up the roof; Wide dome ceiling, made of stained glass; repeated Greek motifs running around the walls; a fountain with three layers, made of stone, in the middle of the room; dome shaped doors. This was _NOT _New York_. I must be in Greece, _Hera thought to herself._ And there's no one out there going to help me. _

Hera tried standing up, but realized the manacles around her wrists, sunk deep into the ground._ "Damn it!" _She screamed.

Suddenly the doors burst open, a tall, burly man stood in front of her.

"Ms. Lianne, Mr. Millers is waiting to see you." He said with a heavy accent "He'll be pleased to know that you have regained consciousness."

_Mr. Millers, _she thought in wonderment, she only new one man with that last name: Scott.

The man came over to her and produced a key from his pocket, then started to unlock her manacles.

_"_What time is it?" She asked, trying to avoid screaming at the man.

"7:00 in the afternoon, Ma'am." He said.

"Why are you being so formal? It's making me nervous."

"Sorry, but I was raised by a French woman, I'm French. There is no need to be nervous, though. Don't worry, Mr. Millers just wants to talk to you."

The man led Hera down a series of narrow corridors and into a small office-like room. There was a wooden office desk at the back of the room, at it sat_ Scott J. Millers, _the jerk she had tried to forget years ago.

Jason tried to find out where they went, he asked everyone, even the police. When he came up with nothing, he decided to think who else might be there. Scott's closest friend: Reggie Roberts. But who was the third person? He swore there was three. Reggie's girlfriend, Piper Johnson? No, Piper has brown curls. There is only one person close to Reggie, that has straight, shoulder length, blonde hair: Lucy Channel.

But why? He was going to find out. Lucy moved to Greece, as soon as she finished high school. She had the money, her dad was rich, and he was always throwing money at her, as if we're no more than a quarter.

"Hera." Scott said in a low voice "Heralyn Rose! Look at me!" He shouted. The harshness in his tone made her look at him. He had a scar running from above his left eye, down to the corner of his lips, he was clearly blind in one eye.

"You see this scar on my face? You wanna know who did that? J. Chanel. That's right. Jason did this! That asshole came looking for me, right after the party at Reggie's in Grade seven. Remember that. Did you not talk to him then. I should have made sure he was dead. I ne'er liked him." His British accent was starting to show, all those years he was so careful to hide it.

"Maybe you deserved it! And he is dead. I saw him die." She said in a quiet voice.

As quick as she ever saw anyone move, he was on his feet, and she was pinned against the wall, his hand around her throat. He brought his fist up-

The doors burst inward. The man she'd seen sitting on the bench by Taki's stood on the threshold. In he daylight it was easy to see that this man was a carbon copy of Jason: the same tumbling black hair, high cheekbones, molten gold eyes, and crease between his eyebrows. Her breathe hitched in her throat. _How is it that he is here? _She thought. Suddenly there was black spots dotting her vision._ That's how, _she thought,_ I must be dying. _Scott's blow never connected, but the other mans did. Scott was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, showing real concern, though she guessed he was good at acting.

Since Hera seemed paralyzed and couldn't speak, she just nodded her head. He nodded too, as if satisfied with the answer.

Together, they start to make their way down a hallway then turned right.

"Do you know where we're going?" She whisper-yelled.

"Not at all." He said with total confidence, more confidence than she was feeling right now.

"Well... Can I at least now your name?" She asked, suddenly uncomfortable of men leading her down strange hallways, without knowing their names.

He seemed to hesitate for a moment "Hera, what if I told you that Jason never died?" He asked, his eyes pleaded for her to understand.

She dug her heels in "I'd say you're crazy. This is a trick. I _saw_ him die. I _saw_ his blood. Why do people keep telling me he's alive?" She was only half surprised when she brought her hand up to her face, it came away streaked with tears.

"Because... I'm not dead. You should know by now, no one else would've had a reason to punch Scott," he said "well- a reason that he deserved it- other than that he's a jerk." The ghost of a smile played on his lips.

"No, _no_. I _saw_ him die." She was almost sobbing.

"No, you didn't. You weren't under the water. You didn't hear the shots. One of the college kids had dragged me under, he was shot, then someone pulled me out. For six months they taught me self defence, so that something like that wouldn't happen again." His smile was gone now, his voice filled with sorrow.

"Only three people ever knew my middle name, other than my family. Name the three people. Tell me my full name." She demanded.

"Scott Millers. Reggie Roberts. Jason Chanel. Your full name: Heralyn Rose Lianne." He said without a moments doubt.

Instantly Hera was clinging on to him, as if he were her life line.

"You're alive." She said, with tears in her eyes. But these were tears of joy, not betrayal and hurt. "You're alive." She repeated.

Piper Johnson was walking down one of the corridors in the abandoned Greek Orthodox Church when she heard it:

"-What if I told you Jason never died?" A man was saying.

"I'd say you're crazy. This is a trick. I _saw_ him die. I _saw_ his blood. Why do people keep telling me he's alive?" Hera, the girl was sobbing.

"Because... I'm not dead. You should know by now, no one else would've had a reason to punch Scott,"

_He punched Scott_? Piper thought.

"well- a reason that he deserved it- other than that he's a jerk." You could almost _hear_ him smiling.

"No, _no_. I _saw_ him die."

"No, you didn't. You weren't under the water. You didn't hear the shots. One of the college kids had dragged me under, he was shot, then someone pulled me out. For six months they taught me self defence, so that something like that wouldn't happen again."

"Only three people ever knew my middle name, other than my family. Name the three people. Tell me my full name." She said.

"Scott Millers. Reggie Roberts. Jason Chanel. Your full name: Heralyn Rose Lianne."

"You're alive." You could hear the relief in her voice "you're alive."

Piper backed up before they said anything else. Reggie wasn't going to be happy when he found out about this. She went into Scott's office, but she tripped over something- no, _someone_. It was Scott, lying unconscious on the ground. She fought the urge to scream and throw up. She got up and ran from the room.

Once she got to Reggie's office she threw the door open. He looked over at his girlfriend with raised eyebrows.

"It's Scott-Jason knocked him out cold." She said in between gasps of air. "Jason is- helping Hera escape-" she didn't finish telling him what she discovered because Reggie had pushed passed her out into the hallway.

"Piper, Jack, come _on_."

Piper ran out the office, only to run into Jack, who was running out of the room across from Reggie's office.

"Fancy seeing you here Ma'am." He said in his usual formal, French accent.

"One: We were just across the hallway from each other, so it's not "_fancy_" seeing you here. Two: If you _ever_ call me "Ma'am" again, I'll kill you." She pulled out a dagger.

"Yes ma'am-I mean, ms. Johnson."

"Better but call me Piper, otherwise, same rules apply. Got it?"

"Yes... Piper." He said with his head down, his checks were red with embarrassment.

"Good. Let's go." She said, sheathing her dagger.

They found Reggie in a room full of weapons, standing next to him was...

"_Leo Colbat?_" Jack and Piper said in unison.

"That's me." Leo said, his shoulder-length, black hair covering his expression as he leaned over a map and a black object with a flashing red light.

Piper recovered from her shock first.

"What are you doing here?" She said, trying to keep her tone cool.

"Jason "came back from the dead", as one might say, and tried to talk to Hera. Our buddy, Leo here, got jealous. He attacked Jason, that night. Unfortunately, Jason almost killed Leo, and his reinforcement, Scott." It was Reggie who answered them. As he said it, both Jack's _and_ Piper's jaws fell open.

This time, Jack recovered first.

"OK, but what's he _doing_ here?" He said, his violet eyes fixed on Reggie's hazel ones.

"He specializes in the profession of tracking. Jason has already managed to get himself and Heralyn out of the church. We don't know where they went. Leo is going to help us with that." He looked annoyed at the two.

"How are we going to _track_ them?! Only FBI can do that without a tracker on the person. In fact, I'm not sure even _they_ can do that." Piper's eyes were blazing, as if they contained fire.

"Hera's bracelet," Leo said "Reggie called me in here while she was unconscious. He gave me her bracket, the one with the green square, panels. I removed one of the panels and slipped a tracker underneath. This tracking device," he held up the black object with a flashing light "Will help me to track them." He turned his attention back to tracking Hera.

Five minutes later Leo shouted "got her!" Everyone was over there in seconds.

"There in Italy!? How?!" Piper yelled.

"Some sort of get away vehicle." Leo made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. " load up on weapons. We're going to Italy." He didn't sound very enthusiastic about it.

**Readers~**

**sorry for the cliff hanger-and grammar but remember: I'm on a mobile phone, it's not easy.. If you are confused: Hera was kidnapped by Reggie Roberts and Scott Millers with the assistance of Lucy Chanel. Hera is now in Greece and Jason is on her trail.**

**~Storms&amp;Shadows**


	3. Trapped

Jason some how had managed to get both of them out of there. They were now in a boat with a group of heavily armed people: Cindy Lianne, armed with throwing knifes and daggers; Kaitlyn Colbat, armed with a bow and a leather quiver; Ryan Taylor Colbat, armed with two long swords, and a bunch of Fixation Bowie, BC-41, and Push Daggers.

Ryan and Kaitlyn Colbat, brother and sister, were the people who rescued and trained Jason. She was so happy and relieved when she first found out he was alive, she was crying the whole way from Greece to Italy.

They were just getting out of the boat at Rome when they saw them: a group of people standing on the dock, fully, heavily armed, their faces covered in half masks.

Without seeing their faces, Jason knew who they were: Reggie, Scott, Piper, and Lucy. But who was the fifth person? Hera seemed to know who they all were, she started to cower at the back of the boat.

"Ms. Lianne, so nice of you to bring all of your friends with you. There's five of you and six of us. I wonder if you can name is all. Hm... Can you?" Said the tall man that Jason didn't recognize.

"Reggie, Piper, _Lucy, Scott. _Who are_ you? _You never did tell me your name. By the way, I'm not sure if you blind or stupid-"

"I'd rather consider my self stupid."

"I'm inclined to think _both_. But there are even numbers here." She seemed to be regaining confidence "five of us against five of you. That's pretty even, if you ask me." Hera had been slowly making her way closer to the other group, now she stood a few feet away.

"My name is Jack, I refuse to tell even Reggie, my last name. And, as for the fact that there is five of us... Our sixth person refuses to be here as he is not skilled in the art of combat." The man-Jack- sounded confident.

Jason didn't realize it till it was too late. Hera flung herself at Jack. Jason tried to stop her, then he realized two things; one: she had taken a knife from Cindy's belt; two: they were gonna have to fight, to get where they wanted to be.

Hera jabbed the dagger towards Jack. He was quick, but not quick enough. He moved and the sword struck his arm. He cried out in pain and suddenly everyone was in motion. Jack, grabbing for a short sword; Reggie, advancing on Jason, double-edged, long sword in hand; Cindy, two daggers in her hands, fending off Piper; Ryan, a BC-41 in both hands; Kaitlyn drawing back her bow; Scott, digging out a long sword, half jogging towards Hera; Lucy, grabbing something from her pocket, smiling-

It was all a blur. Blood everywhere, the metallic smell of blood in the air, the sound of metal against metal.

As Hera watched, the thing in Lucy's hand pulsed, a bright light flashed, then she blacked out

Hera woke up later, she didn't remember much beyond Scott walking towards her and Lucy grabbing that _thing_. She blacked out pretty much right after that. Slowly, she got up and looked around. Everyone was passed out. Something was off. She looked around again: Reggie- unconscious- no weaponry

Cindy- unconscious- no weaponry

Everyone was unconscious and without weapons. _Lucy_, she was gone. That's what was off: Lucy was gone and everyone lacked weapons and we're unconscious.

Hera jolted when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Hey, are you alright?" It was Jason.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You? You look like a grizzly attacked you."

"Yeah, but what would a grizzly be doing in Rome?" He said sarcastically.

"Lucy's gone. Guess she betrayed Reggie." Hera laughed with out much humour.

"Yeah, but who was really running the organization. Was it Reggie? Or Lucy? And what did they want?"

"I don't know, Jason, I really don't know."

Cindy was the next to wake up. Then Ryan, then Kaitlyn.

"C'mon, we'd better get going before Reggie or someone from his crew wakes up." Said Kaitlyn, her emerald eyes held fire and long, white hair was blowing in the wind. On most people, white hair would make you look old, but on Kaitlyn, she still looked young, she looked about 25.

They made their way through the streets in a sort of circle formation. Jason and Ryan were at the front, talking in low voices. Kaitlyn at one side, Hera at the other. Cindy was at the back.

It was quiet, eerily quiet, in Rome. Cindy wondered what happened to the part of the city they were walking in now- there was holes in the building walls- houses, factories, warehouses, alike- there was stones and rubble strewn across the streets- it wasn't a pleasant sight.

Jason stopped, all of a sudden, causing Cindy, who was walking backwards, to crash in to him.

"Shh!" He hissed "look, the window, over there!" He whisper-yelled.

They all looked. There was something-some_one_\- in the window.

_Lucy Chanel._ She didn't get very far, maybe a half hour away from the boarding dock.

_Figures_, they should've _known_. Lucy would run at the first sign of danger- betray her own side, even- and hide at the nearest shelter, even if it _was_ a broken down warehouse, infested with termites.

Now was their chance. They had to get to Lucy, before Reggie and his gang did. Who knows, they could've woken up by now.

Just as Ryan signalled for them to go inside, Kaitlyn screamed. Everyone whirled around. Reggie stood with a hand over Kaitlyn's mouth, the other hand held a gun. A gun pointed at Jason.

"Where's Lucy?" There was a look of rage on his face "where is she?!" He demanded.

When no one answered, he turned the gun so the barrel was resting in the hollow of Kaitlyn's temple.

"She ran away, when we were all unconscious. I swear. We don't know where she is." It was Ryan who spoke.

"I'm not sure what your word is worth. Since you and Kate left me and Leo, your own brother, to drown. Remember that Ryan: the boats engine failed, we couldn't slow down or turn. We crashed. Leo and I almost drowned. Oh, but you didn't care, you were to busy training Jason here, who couldn't use a weapon to save his life." Jack said. Jason's cheeks were flushed with anger.

"If rather not talk about it." Ryan said quietly, his black curls were pasted to his forehead.

"You just admitted to not caring. You could care less if we drowned." Tension was brewing between the two, and it was brewing fast.

"It's not that we didn't care. Our organization was created to help those in need and save those in danger. How were we supposed to know, much less, _get_ to you, if you you were in danger?"

"You could of at least tried. Reggie saved us. We were chocking on water for _three days!" _He was almost yelling.

At that moment, there was a loud wailing noise, coming from the top floor of the warehouse.

All at once, everyone burst into the warehouse and ran.

Somewhere along the lines they got split up. Cindy, Reggie, Jason, and Scott took the east side stairs- Jack, Piper, Ryan, and Kaitlyn took the west- Hera took the fire escape.

As Hera climbed, she felt the bars give out. She screamed, the bars wouldn't hold out much longer. She reached for the next bar, but it was no use, it was just out of range.

The bar snapped off and she fell, two stories, to the ground. She closed her eyes.

Just before she hit, someone caught her.

"Who are you?" She said as he put her down.

"The names Leo." The man-Leo-said. He had curling black hair and pale green eyes.

Hera's eyes widened. Leo was the one who preferred not to fight. He specialized in technology. Slowly, she backed up.

Leo reached out for her arm and she turned around, broke into a run, and threw the doors open. She ran up a set of stairs, unsure of where she was going.

Hera had run into the warehouse, so Leo ran after her. He wasn't sure which staircase she took, so he randomly chose the one on the left. He continued running at top speed until he saw her. But, she wasn't alone.

Lucy had Hera pinned against the wall. Right now, she was wishing someone would show up. Anyone, even if it was Reggie or Scott. Black spots dotted her vision, and her hearing had started to falter. The reason she was able to tell when someone showed up, is because Lucy's grip had faltered and she turned her head to the side. Hera took this as an opportunity, she brought her fist up and slammed it into Lucy's jaw. She cried out in pain and her grip loosened, just enough for her to slip passed her arms. She spun around to Lucy's back, just as Lucy turned around. While she was turning Hera kicked out. Her foot connected with Lucy's rib cage and Hera thought she heard a crack.

"_Bitch_." Lucy wheezed.

"I never claimed otherwise." She retorted and kicked out again. This time Lucy screamed, as Hera's booted foot connected with her already-dislocated jaw.

Leo watched as Hera kicked out again and again until Lucy fell unconscious. Then she turned to face Leo, her blue eyes blazing.

He stood there shocked at how she could have such a mean-streak in her. He was so distant, that he didn't realize she had collapsed until he heard her knees hit the marble floors. She started coughing up blood.

Jason seen a man standing at the end of a hallway, beyond that, Hera, coughing up blood, and Lucy, lying unconscious on the marble floor.

As the seen sunk in, Jason ran to Hera's side.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, panicking.

"Lucy." She whimpered and coughed again. She brought a hand to her mouth, it came away streaked with red.

"C'mon, we have to get you to Kaitlyn. She can help you." He tried not to let panic show in his voice.

They found Kaitlyn in a room, what must have been the packaging component, recognizable only by the conveyor belts and stray boxes.

"I've helped her the best I can. Whether she's going to be able to make it... I don't know. Now, Hera, can you tell us what happened?" She said in a soft voice, her emerald eyes filled with concern.

"The fire escape- the bars broke, Leo caught me. I ran from him and caught up to Lucy. She forced some kind of liquid down my throat, it got a purple tint when it caught the light. Leo came into the room, it distracted her and- and I-" her voice started wavering " I punched her jaw and then kicked her ribs. I shattered at least two ribs. Then I kicked her dislocated jaw. She was motionless, not even breathing to show she was alive." There were tears in Hera's eyes.

"Who's Leo?" Asked Jason.

"Reggie's hired tracker." They all whirled to see Piper standing in the door way. "I didn't want to trust him," she was saying "but he said we were all trapped. There was no way any of us could escape. But then Jason came, he helped Hera escape. I started to have hope, maybe we weren't trapped after all." Her violet eyes widened, there was the blade of a sword protruding from her chest. She collapsed to the floor, Reggie stood behind her.

"Hera, never thought you- _you_ of all people- would have the gut to kill someone." He had a menacing smile plastered on his face. "Never thought _I_ would get to kill _you_." He brought his blade up-

Ryan jumped in front of Hera. The sword hit Ryan in his left shoulder. He cried out in pain as Reggie brought the sword up again.

As quick as Ryan could move with his injured shoulder, he got up and flung himself at Reggie. Reggie toppled over, Ryan on top of him, a knife at his throat.

On instinct, Reggie dropped his weapon and threw his hands up, above his head. Ryan turned his head to the side, confused at why he would surrender.

Ryan's eyes widened as he saw what was going on. In one swift motion, Reggie snatched up his sword, levelled it with Ryan's chest, and pushed.

Ryan didn't have enough time to move. The sword had already punctured his chest. Kaitlyn got up from where she was sitting, grabbed a knife from its scabbard, ran over to where Reggie was in the process of killing Ryan, and stabbed him between the shoulder blades, all in one second.

"How could you do it, though," after they had finished cleaning up their wounds and managed to save Ryan's life, they went to find a safe spot they could rest for awhile. "I mean, I get he was a jerk, but your a _girl_. Aren't you _not_ supposed to have any kind of blood lust?" Ryan seemed pretty healthy, considering he just about lost his life.

"I don't know. I was just thinking that he was going to kill you. My brother. You almost died back there, and you're questioning me, how could I have saved you? Because I'm a girl. Sometimes, Ryan, you have to be ruthless to save the ones you love." Kaitlyn said, staring at nothing in particular.

"Leo is still out there, and Jack, not to mention, _Scott_." Said Cindy, she shuddered.

Jason awoke later that night, by the sound of screaming. He sat bolt upright and looked around. It was too dark to see any thing, he knew, but it was instinct.

He got up and turned on the sight before him made him want to gag: Cindy was on the floor clawing at her eyes, the hilt of a sword protruding from her chest. Suddenly, she went still.

Jason raised his eyes to see the intruders face. He made as if to move forward, then stopped as he recognized the woman.

"Jason, it's been so long, don't you think?" Janus Wreith stood over Cindy's limp form, her hazel eyes showing only slight amusement. Her flaming red hair was in a braid running down her back. She was wearing a too-big-grey-jumpsuit, it was a wonder she didn't trip on it.

Hera heard people, loud, in the room. As her eyes adjusted they also started welling with tears. Cindy was crumpled on the ground, Janus Wreith standing over her, walking to Jason.

Hera ran to Cindy's side, check for a pulse, and came up with nothing. _No_, she thought _she can't be dead_. Though she knew that wasn't true. Of course she'd be dead. Where they were they were in a lot of danger. They should've been on alert, taking turns guarding. Now, Cindy was dead because they hadn't thought of that.

"Hera, glad to see you're here. You see, I'm here to finish what Reggie started: find Jason. You must understand, Hera, he's a danger to us all. He nearly killed Scott and Leo." Janus said in her usual, cheerful voice.

"Where are they?" Kaitlyn demanded, going to stand beside Jason and Hera.

"Where are who?" Janus said, turning to face Kaitlyn.

"Scott, Leo, and Jack." Retorted Hera, as she glared at Janus.

"Oh, Scott's dead. He was just dead weight anyway. As for Leo, I thought I'd bring him here, see how Ryan and Kate deal with him. After all, he _is_ their brother." She said with a smirk that said she knew something they didn't. "Oh! I almost forgot. Raymond!" She called. Who the hell is Raymond, thought Jason. "Raymond Johnson! I think it's time you showed your face to our friends here." Just then, Jack stepped out from behind a partially closed door.

"Lucy wasn't the only one to betray us," he said, as a way of greeting. "So did Reggie. He killed my sister. Piper." No one moved, they were too shocked. How couldn't hey have known? The resemblance was eerie; same curling brown hair; same violet eyes; the same hint of an accent. Piper was better at hiding her accent though.

Janus broke the silence. "Now as for our business with Jason... He has some information we need. And Hera, you were the biggest part, you were central. But, you see, we weren't expecting you to fight back quite as hard. With out you, Jason never would have came to us." Jason had gone rigid all over as she spoke.

"What information?" Hera demanded. If Jason knew something she didn't, it was gonna come out now.

"The combinations. For the bomb." Kaitlyn and Ryan shuddered. She was the only one who _didn't_ know.

**Readers~**

** So I've been told not to post this on FanFiction and instead post on FictionPress. If you agree that I should not be posting here, REVIEW. If a total of ten people tell me to post on fiction press, I will transfer this story there. If you meet my terms, I will post a forth chapter- an authors note- stating what I am doing and the link, if you wish to read the story still. Do you think this is a good idea? Let me know!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Storms&amp;Shadows**


End file.
